


Got Your Back

by Mark_C



Category: Spider-Man and Castle crossover
Genre: Drama, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> All characters within are the property of ABC Studios and Marvel Comics.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters within are the property of ABC Studios and Marvel Comics.

**Disclaimer:** All characters within are the property of ABC Studios and Marvel Comics.

 **Summary:** Rick Castle has someone amazing that is watching his back.

 **AN:** This story takes place sometime during season 3. Rick and Kate are also single so you don't have to worry about Gina and Josh in this story.

* * *

It was a quiet start to the day at the twelfth precinct's homicide division but it was a welcomed one. Richard Castle had been hoping for a lull like this. After talking to Captain Montgomery after closing a case with Detectives Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito the night before, he had received the okay to do something pertaining to _Heat Rises_ , the third book in hisNikki Heat series.

As he walked off the elevator, Castle noticed that he had beat Beckett in that morning. _Good. This will be a pleasant surprise, I hope_ , he thought as he placed coffee and a bear claw on Beckett's desk before heading to the break room.

Castle pulled out his iPhone, dialed a number, and hoped the person on the other end would be available.

"Sorry I wasn't able to get you last night but it's a go for today. Can you make it...? Great... Yeah, I know I'm lucky that you have a flexible schedule. When can you get here? The sooner the better... I can send my car service to pick you up... Okay, see you in a few, and thanks." Castle put his phone away, satisfied that his friend would be to do what he asked of him.

Not long after he made his arrangement, Ryan and Esposito arrived. They were surprised to see Castle at Beckett's desk. The three men exchanged greetings and then went about their tasks. For Castle, it was messing around with his iPhone while the two detectives started on their paper work.

"Castle, you're here early," stated Kate Beckett as she walked towards her desk, removing her jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair.

"Surprised?" Castle asked with a charming smile.

"Nothing you do surprises me anymore. Since we just wrapped up our latest case, I thought you would be putting the finishing touches on your latest book."

"Well, my dear, beautiful detective, that is exactly why I am here."

Beckett was a little shocked at the author's remarks. She knew that Castle had sent the last draft of his book off to the publisher after the latest round of edits. Before she could get more out of him, the ding of the elevator was heard and a familiar figure got off.

"Peter Parker?" Kate questioned as she saw the young man walk over.

"Detective Beckett?" Peter returned the question with one of his own. "Didn't Rick tell you that I was coming by?"

"Sorry, Peter, but I haven't gotten around to telling her that yet," Castle answered with a sheepish grin.

"What's going on here, Castle?" Beckett questioned sternly with her hands on her hips.

With a charming smile gracing his face, Castle gestured towards Peter and answered, "Isn't it obvious?"

Kate turned her focus over to Peter and studied his appearance. The first thing that caught her eye was that he was wearing a camera around his neck. She knew Peter was a photographer, so whatever Castle had planned meant it had to do with photography. To further back up her assumption, there was a bag behind Peter that probably held a tripod and/or more photography equipment.

Then it clicked for her. "This is for _Heat Rises_ , isn't it?"

"Bravo, Detective. I see nothing gets by you," Castle replied with a laugh, which earned him a swat from Beckett.

"Where do I set up?" Peter asked, shaking his head in amusement at Beckett and Castle.

"Over here, Pete," Castle instructed as he guided Peter over to the conference room where the pictures were going to be taken.

"What's with Castle and Parker?" Ryan asked Beckett as he and Esposito joined her in watching the two gentlemen go into the conference room.

"Exactly what I was wondering, bro," added Esposito.

"Taking publicity photos for Castle's next book, perhaps for the dust jacket," answered Kate as she turned around to go back to her desk.

"Don't any of you go anywhere, and can one of you ask Dr. Parish to come on up? Thanks. Can you do the same for Captain Montgomery as well?" Castle asked as he stuck his head out the door before quickly going back inside.

"Sure thing, Castle," Esposito replied going to his desk to phone his girlfriend.

"What does he want with us?" Ryan asked, puzzled.

"To tell you the truth, Ryan, I'm not sure," Beckett answered, taken aback by Castle's request as she went to see the Captain.

* * *

Peter didn't take long in setting himself up, even though he had not done this kind of photography in a while. Most of his photography was news related especially when the news pertained to his webslinging alter ego. He had told Rick that but still agreed to do what the author had in mind.

"Let's take a few shots first to see how good the lighting is," Peter told Rick as the author sat behind the conference table.

For the next few minutes, Peter took several shots of Castle in various poses and angles. After taking one final individual shot, he stopped and asked his friend to take a look.

"What do you think?" Peter asked as he showed Rick the stills on his camera.

"Not bad, Pete. Not bad at all," replied Rick happily, liking what he saw.

Just before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and Rick went over to answer it.

"Lanie and the Captain are here, Castle," said Kate, eager to know what he wanted with her team, Captain Montgomery, and the M.E.

Castle motioned for everyone to enter before explaining what he was thinking. "I asked Peter to take the photo that will be used for the dust jacket for _Heat Rises_ , and I wanted it taken at the precinct. I asked Captain Montgomery if it would be all right to have it done here and he suggested the conference room. As for why you're here, the success of Nikki Heat is in part to all of you, and I would like to have a picture of all of us to use for the book."

To say the members of the twelfth precinct that currently occupied the room were speechless would have been an understatement. Even Kate Beckett had lost her voice. She wanted to protest or find a way to get out of it, but nothing was coming out of her mouth.

When she finally found words, Kate said with a smile, "I think I speak for all of us when I say, 'thanks'."

Ryan, Esposito, Montgomery, and Dr. Parish had nodded their heads or stated the equivalent of what Kate told the author.

"No thanks are needed," reassured Castle. "So, let's get to it."

That was Peter's cue for him to get back to work. He liked the men and women of the Twelfth, especially the men and women in the room they currently occupied. It reminded him of how they all met which brought a smile to his face.

"Rick, why don't you take that chair behind the table again. Detective Beckett, take the seat on his right and Dr. Parish on his left," Peter instructed, and they did what they were told. "Captain Montgomery, stand behind Rick. Detective Esposito, you on the Captain's left, and Detective Ryan on the right."

With everyone in position, Peter got behind the camera and started taking pictures. Every few minutes, Peter would tell the group to switch positions but always kept Castle in the center by either remaining in the middle chair or standing behind it. Next, he would get some shots of Castle and the guys. Some of those taken had Esposito and Ryan doing something funny like a _Charlie's Angels_ pose on either side of Castle. Then he would get pictures of the author with Beckett and Dr. Parish.

"I think that should do it," Peter said when he finished up the last shot of Castle with Beckett and the M.E.

"Thanks again, guys," Castle stated, glad that he was able to put this together.

"No problem, Castle," Esposito told him as he and Ryan left the conference to attend to their paperwork.

The Captain and Dr. Parish echoed the detective's words as they left to get back to their work.

Beckett was about to mention the same thing and head to her desk when Castle stopped her. "Don't go yet, Kate."

She turned around and asked, "Yes?"

"Would you mind if Peter took some pictures of just the two of us?"

"Why?" Kate asked a little surprised at Castle's request.

"No reason. I just want my picture taken with a very good and dear friend."

To tell the truth, Kate really did not need a reason, but was a little curious at what her shadow would say. What Castle said was not a surprise, and it warmed her heart, especially with how things were going between them lately.

"Sure," responded Kate with a small smile.

Peter proceeded to take a few shots of the pair when Rick stopped him and asked, "Peter, do you have a timer on your camera?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Peter answered with a question of his own.

"I would like to have at least one with you in it. What do you think, Beckett?"

"That's not a bad idea. C'mon, Peter, join us," Kate added enthusiastically.

Peter thought about it for a second or two, set the timer on the camera, and swiftly went behind the pair.

"I've set it so that the camera will take five shots," Peter mentioned as they waited for the camera to automatically start snapping pictures.

Then it was all over in seconds.

"Thanks, both of you," said Peter, appreciating the gesture. "If we are done here, I need to get to Horizon Labs and back to my regular job. I'll let you know about the photos when I come by to help Alexis with her chemistry."

"Sounds good, Peter," Castle replied and then turned to Kate before she left. "We are still on for tonight, aren't we, detective?"

"Yes, we are, Castle," Kate told him with a slight smile.

"Hold on hear for a sec, did I hear you right? You agreed to go out with Rick?" Peter asked Kate as he gestured towards a smug looking Rick Castle.

"I may have lost my common sense, but I did agree to go out with him, Peter," Kate answered with a laugh, followed by one from Peter.

Castle placed his hands over his heart and said in mock hurt, "You wound me, Detective."

"See ya later, Peter," Kate told her friend as she went out and over to her desk to start her own paperwork.

"Good luck, Rick. I think you're going to need it," Peter joked with the author.

"I don't think so. My cunning wit and charm should be enough," Rick said seriously.

All Peter could do was shake his head. He hoped things worked out between the two of them. Anyone around those two for very long could see the attraction between them. Peter had definitely seen it.

Peter went over to his equipment to start putting it away when Ryan and Esposito re-entered the room.

"Castle, do you have a minute?" Esposito asked.

"Sure, what's up, guys?" Castle replied with a question of his own.

"There's a rumor that you're going on a date with Beckett," stated Ryan in a businesslike tone.

"Yes."

"That's great, man, and it's about time. But remember this; if you hurt her in any way, we'll make sure you live to regret it. Don't forget that Lanie would want a piece of you as well," Esposito threatened.

"Duly noted," Castle said calmly.

Peter overheard that exchange between the three men as he gathered his things. When he heard the end of what Detective Esposito told his friend, Peter accidentally crushed the back of the chair he got off of because of what he heard.

"Good," Esposito said and left with Ryan.

Gathering his camera, putting the tripod its caring case and slinging it on his back, Peter headed for the door as quickly as he could under the circumstances.

"Peter, do you need a ride to…" Rick started to say when his young friend brushed right by him.

"No thanks, but I appreciate the offer. Remind Alexis that I'll be stopping by around six," stated Peter, truly needing to get out of there.

Rick watched as Peter swiftly made his way through the bullpen and over to the elevator. Since the elevator was taking its time getting there, Peter took off toward the stairs.

"What's the matter with Peter?" Beckett questioned Castle as she too noticed how Peter left.

"I don't know," Castle replied as he was closing the door to the conference room and noticed something rather strange. "Beckett, take a look at this."

"What is it?"

Rick pointed to a chair by the conference table, and they both saw that the back of it was crushed. It did not take a genius to figure out who had caused that damage.

"I don't understand what could have upset him," Castle stated, completely puzzled.

"Something must have," added Kate, a little worried about their friend.

Then and idea struck Castle. "He's coming by the loft tonight to help Alexis. If you don't mind coming by instead of being picked up, maybe we can talk to him."

"You know, Castle, you can come up with some good ideas when you put your mind to it," barbed Beckett with a smirk as she returned to her work.

"Ha ha ha."

* * *

Throughout the day, Peter tried not to let what he had overheard get to him. Unfortunately, something he would see or do would remind him of what he wanted to forget. On his way to the Castle loft, he hoped that working with Alexis would clear his head.

For a change, Peter arrived on time, especially with no trouble that he would have had to solve as Spider-Man. His knock was answered by a pretty young red head.

"Hey, Peter," greeted Alexis.

"Ready to explore the fun world of chemistry?" Peter asked as he entered the loft while Alexis took his coat from him.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thanks for helping prepare for my test, Pete. I truly appreciate it."

"That's not a problem," replied Peter, thinking, _I could use the distraction_.

The pair went to the kitchen to begin their work.

Rick had heard Peter's arrival from his office. He had gotten home over an hour ago to not only prepare for his night out with Beckett but to talk to Peter about what happened back at the Twelfth.

Kate arrived soon after Peter.

"Is Peter here?" Kate asked as she handed her coat to Castle.

"Yeah, he's with Alexis in the kitchen," Castle answered.

"You think he'll talk?"

"Only one way to find out, Detective."

They saw Peter helping Alexis as they entered the kitchen. Whatever the two were talking about was completely over Castle's head and perhaps Kate's as well. One thing was certain, he was glad that Peter was able to help his daughter.

"Peter, can we have a word?" Rick asked politely.

"Sure. Why don't you go over the Periodic Table, Alexis and I'll quiz you when I get back," Peter said as he went with Rick and Kate.

They led Peter to Castle's office and closed the door behind them.

"Take a seat, Peter," Rick told his young friend as he took a seat behind his desk and Kate sat on a corner of the desk.

"Is there anything wrong?" Peter asked, getting the ball rolling.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that question?" asked Kate with a touch of concern in her voice.

Peter looked at them puzzled because he did not have a clue at what Kate had meant. "As far as I know, everything is fine with me."

"Peter, we're your friends right?" Rick posed the question and got a reassuring nod from Peter. "You also know that if you ever wanted to talk about anything…"

"I know, I know, and I appreciate that from the both of you, but there's nothing wrong."

"A chair in the conference room back at the precinct says otherwise," added Kate.

After what Kate said, everything became clear to Peter. _I had a feeling that wouldn't go unnoticed_ , he thought, especially when it happened in a place full of police detectives.

"Kate, I'm sorry about that. If you want me to replace it, that's not…" started Peter, but Kate cut him off.

"That won't be a problem. But what we want to know is that why would you do something like that?"

"It started when I overheard Detectives Esposito and Ryan talking to Rick while I was packing up my photography equipment. What they said bothered and I had my hands on the back of the chair and…"

"What did they say?" Kate posed the question to Peter.

Before Peter could answer, Rick stepped in to provide one. "First, they asked if we were going out on a date, and I said we were. Then, they threatened me, on behalf of themselves and Lanie, that if I hurt you I would regret it, etcetera, and etcetera. But this should bother me more than it does you, Pete. So why does it?"

"It bothers me because I hate seeing people being bullied. I like the fact that you two have decided to see where things go between you. I respect you both enough to know that if you don't work out, you are mature enough to handle it. Well, at least I know Kate is."

The three of them laughed at that until Rick realized what Peter had said. "Hey."

"Sorry, Rick, I couldn't resist. Any way, I was bullied when I was in high school, especially because of how smart I was and what I was into. When I gained my spider abilities, it gave me confidence to stand up for myself. I never used them to physically hurt someone despite being so very tempted to," explained Peter.

Understanding dawned on both Kate and Rick after hearing what Peter said.

"When anyone threatens or bullies someone they should be taught a lesson," added Peter with a smile as an idea suddenly popped in his head.

Rick and Kate noticed the sudden change in Peter's demeanor. It was a look that Kate had seen before, and it had appeared on Rick's face a time or two, mischief.

"Peter…" Kate said in a stern voice.

Peter answered with an innocent face, "What?"

"You're planning something aren't you?"

"I think it would be in your best interest that you don't know. At least for the time being."

Kate groaned at hearing that, but Rick looked rather intrigued. He had never seen this side of Peter and, just like Kate he, wanted to know what was going on in the young man's head. But he would have to wait and see if Peter revealed his plans to him.

"Now, if we are done here, I've got to get back to helping Alexis while you two go out on your date," stated Peter as he rose from his place and left the office.

Rick and Kate followed Peter out but before he went too far Kate told him, "Please don't do anything stupid."

Peter replied with a smile before rejoining Alexis, "Hey, it's me."

As Rick was helping Kate with her coat, she told him, "You know, Castle, I really am starting to think that he's spending way too much time around you."

"And you think that is a bad thing, Detective?" Rick asked with a smile as he got his coat and the pair exited the loft.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Both Ryan and Esposito had received instructions for a meeting of some sort in the precinct's parking garage. A minute or so after their arrival, Lanie appeared and approached the two detectives.

"Lanie, what are you doing here?" Esposito asked curiously.

"Just following this note I got," replied Lanie, showing the boys her note.

The trio studied the notes they had received and noticed that they were identical in every way.

Ryan then voiced an opinion that he thought the others were thinking as well, "Who would've sent these notes to us?"

"That would be me, flat foot," a voice from above said to them.

Their attention suddenly turned upwards as they were face to masked face with the webswinging hero, Spider-Man, as he lowered himself down on a web.

"What can we do for you, webhead?" Esposito asked the hero.

"There's a rumor floating around concerning the safety of one Rick Castle regarding him going out with one Detective Kate Beckett. From what I heard, someone told the author that if he did anything to break the detective's heart, he would regret it," Spider-Man explained to them.

The three were deadly silent after hearing what the webslinger had to say. Lanie had heard from the boys what they had told Castle the other day. She agreed with them about hurting Castle if he broke Kate's heart and was glad that they had mentioned she would help them in getting their friend retribution. Now that Spider-Man told them what he heard, she was starting to regret that decision.

Breaking the silence, the wallcrawler continued, "But what was truly surprising was that the threat to Mr. Castle came from you two." When he said that last part, he was pointing at the two detectives. "And you also said that the M.E. here would help."

They did not know where Spider-Man was going with this and that was worrying them.

Spider-Man noticed a thick metal piece lying nearby and he went over to pick it up.

"Mr. Castle is a friend of mine, and I really hate when someone threatens a friend of mine," he said as he bent and shaped the bar in his hands into a ball.

He then tossed the makeshift object at Ryan and told him to catch it, which he did. Ryan had it in his hands for a second before dropping it because he wasn't prepared to catch it. The webhead's actions had frightened them a little, which was just what Spider-Man had been hoping for.

"Hey, Spidey, it was just a joke," Esposito said with slight chuckle.

"Oh," Spider-Man started and then got right in Esposito's face. "I don't take kindly to those kinds of jokes."

Then something clicked in the webslinger's head, which brought a smile to his face but could not be seen by the others.

"I believe you three need to be taught a lesson. Now how do I go about that?" Spider-Man began while tapping his chin in thought. "Oh, the possibilities are endless. But I think the best thing would be, at a time of my choosing, I'll make you realize that threats have serious consequences. That's all I gotta say, so see ya in the funny pages."

The wallcrawler then spun a webline and left while leaving the three stunned at what just happened.

* * *

 _A week later – Coroner's Office_

Lanie was prepping to start an autopsy on a male victim whose death was being investigated by Beckett and her team. In the back of her mind, her thoughts always went back to about a week ago and the confrontation with Spider-Man. She knew that he was serious about what he was going to do, but it was driving her crazy when each day passed with nothing happening.

 _Get it together, girl, you got a job to do_ , Lanie thought as she wheeled the tray of surgical instruments over to the body. She then went for her scalpel to start the Y-shaped cut so she could start her internal examination of the victim, but she could not pick the scalpel up.

"What the hell?" Lanie said, puzzled.

She went to pick up another one from the tray, and that one was stuck to the tray as well. Checking on the other instruments, Lanie found out that they all were stuck to the tray.

"Son of a…"

Then it dawned on her, Spider-Man. _He had to have been the one to do this, but how?_ Lanie looked over to her desk and noticed an envelope on it addressed to her.

Picking up the envelope and the note inside, Lanie sat in her chair and read it:

" _Dr. Parish, you probably know by now that your surgical instruments are stuck to the tray. That was my doing. I now consider us even. In case you were wondering how I did it, I used some of my webbing and sprayed it over your instruments. They will remain stuck for an hour or so. Since I know your work is important and to show I'm not a bad guy, there's another tray all set up by your sink. No hard feelings. Signed, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man._ "

Lanie went over to the sink and, just like the webhead's note said, a tray of surgical instruments were there. She checked to see if they too were stuck and they were not. The M.E. was impressed as she readied herself for the autopsy, but one thing kept popping in her head: _How did he pull that off?_

* * *

Late in the morning, Beckett and her team had just wrapped up their latest case, thanks to a tip from a certain webslinger. All that was left was paperwork. Castle could have gone home, but decided that he would treat his favorite detective and the boys to lunch at Remy's.

Ryan and Esposito finished their paperwork at the same time a few minutes after Castle made his lunch offer. A few minutes after Castle made his lunch offer, both Ryan and Esposito finished their paperwork. They turned in their reports and stopped at Beckett's desk.

"You guys want us to wait for you?" Ryan asked.

"No, you guys go on ahead. Beckett and I will catch up to you," Castle told him.

"See ya in a few."

As the two headed for the elevator, Castle noticed that there was something on their backs. He nudged Beckett and said, "Beckett, take a look."

"What is it, Castle?" Kate asked him as he pointed to the leaving detectives.

Kate's eyes widened as a smiled formed on her face. Ryan and Esposito both had signs on their backs. Ryan's said, 'Kick me, I'm Irish', while Esposito just sported the classic, 'Kick me.'

Beckett turned to Castle, asking, "Did you…?"

"I would love to take credit for that, but it wasn't me," Castle replied with a smirk. "Uh oh, looks like those signs will be put to use."

They both turned back to the elevators in time to see a group of third graders, who happened to be on a field trip at the precinct, pass by. As the kids passed Ryan and Esposito, they occasionally got kicked in the shins. Some of those kicks were very hard.

"Hey!" the two detectives exclaimed as the elevator car opens up for them to enter.

Just before they got inside, they each received a couple more kicks.

"What the…" Esposito started to say before a stern look from either a teacher or chaperone stopped him from finishing.

The elevator doors then closed as Ryan and Esposito remained clueless as to what transpired.

"Think we should tell them?" Castle asked Beckett, barely containing his laughter.

Beckett swiftly replied, smiling, as she completed her report, "Maybe after we get back from Remy's."

* * *

"Castle, what's the rush?" Kate asked as they were briskly entering the loft.

"I got a package in the mail today, and there was a card with it saying we had to view the DVD that came with it," Rick explained taking their coats and placing them over the couch.

He turned both the television and DVD player on and inserted the disc. They situated themselves on the couch, and Castle hit play on the remote to commence their viewing. Unbeknownst to the pair, someone was quietly approaching them while their focus was on the television.

To their surprise, Peter appeared on the screen sitting in behind a desk.

" _Hi guys. I hope my instructions are being followed so that you are both watching this. Rick, Kate, if you are watching this then I am no longer here_ ," Peter seriously said.

Silence filled not only the screen but the pair on the couch as well. They could not believe what they had heard until they heard what Peter said next on the DVD and from a voice behind them.

"Psych!"

Rick and Kate were startled as they turned to see Peter standing behind them, laughing.

"Jeez, Peter, give a guy a heart attack why don't ya?" Rick said as he paused the video and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Damn it, Peter, don't do that!" Kate exclaimed as she too tried to settle herself down.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Enjoy the video. I think you'll like it, and it may come in handy some day in the future for blackmailing material, but you didn't hear that from me," Peter told them.

"What do you mean?" Rick and Kate asked in unison.

"You'll see. I'll let you watch while I go and help Alexis with her chemistry paper."

Peter left his friends to watch the video. Rick started it up again, and they saw what Peter had been up to. The first part after Peter's introduction showed him as Spider-Man talking to Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie. That's when it clicked between them what Peter had planned. They continued to watch with interest when the webslinger delivered his ultimatum. Every once in a while they would laugh at the reactions of their friends and that continued when they watched the pranks Peter had pulled, especially the one on Ryan and Esposito.

"How did he do that?" Kate asked between laughs.

"I don't have a clue, but I do know that Peter is resourceful, especially after seeing this," Rick answered laughing as well.

* * *

"Now, where were we?" asked Peter as he rejoined Alexis.

Reopening her chemistry book, Alexis asked a question of her own, "What was all that about with Kate and my dad?"

"Oh, it was just a DVD they were watching about the consequences of making threats, especially when a certain wallcrawler hears about it"

 **The End**

* * *

 **AN:** Let me know what you thought by taking a moment to leave a review. Flames are not welcome. **  
**


End file.
